User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent M (Talk) 20:11, January 21, 2011 Editing Of course, it's a wiki, you can edit here. RE: Fanon Fanon? A waste? Tell that to the other administrators on this wiki. Not trying to start a war or anything, but your attitude is for 7 year olds. That makes it very ambiguous due to your grammar. The way you act is very concerningQuiet Man 08:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm 13, turning 14 this year. BTW, I HIGHLY SUGGEST you not getting on my bad side. How sad, I'm being harrassed by a little bratQuiet Man 08:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) And I suggest you read this before you mock any more fanfics. Yeah, and all I'm saying is that all n00bs on the wiki (LIKE YOU) are a waste. Daydreamers, LIKE YOU are waste.Quiet Man 08:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) For the BTW, I have the power to make sure you can never edit here, make another account, or even edit as an anon. user. Yeah, I'm one of the admins. Not my fault you can't type right.Quiet Man 08:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If your opinion is offensive to most of the other users on the wiki, and all the fanon writers, then yes, I can do that. Your opinion is not dissimilar to Hitler's atrocious one of the Jews. We all hated him for that, and I believe the others on the wiki will as well. Kinda stupid, it's not racist nor offensive, just an opinion.Quiet Man 08:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin I think Jspyster1 and Kirkland22 will agree with me when I say you do not have the right qualities, nor have you proved yourself to have them. I think that the right ones are: *Good grammar *Respecting (most of) others' opinions, like not saying all Fanon is a waste of time *Having been on the wiki for about half a year *Being a "l33t" and not a "n00b" *Expertise on wiki coding *Not asking to be an admin after just 1 day *Many GOOD EDITS (not like saving pages without editing them, like you did) Actually, I only said 2 of those things, and both of those make sense. You need to work on your grammar as well, as you never end with a full stop, or leave a space before your signature, and if you're quoting something, you must do like this: *"you not getting" why not use" you better not get on my bad side" - That's wrong. *"you not getting", "why not use", "you better not get on my bad side" - That's right. Seriously, if I were you, I'd think before I write something. Same to youQuiet Man 08:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now on my bad side and I will proceed to ignore you, like all the other trolls on this wiki. Congrats to you, you have now been marked as a sad kid in my book, now I'm going to ignore a pathetic user like you and get on with my life. Thank god I'm not like you, you know if you want my advice you should go see a theripistQuiet Man 08:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) FAIL "Creating a Fanon I see, what a waste" "Fanons are for 7 year olds" "you defended the Fanon means you're a child" "Fanons are a waste" If I were you I would have said "I'm not really into fanfictions.", which is less offensive to just about all the really important users on the wiki. Also, "Fanon" actually means "Fanmade-Canon", or something like that, so it'd be better just to say that fanfictions are stupid (for you). And I don't really want advice specifically from you. Just wondering, what's your first language? FYI, "gez" is spelled "jeez". Well, can't say I help you, you really are a loser, aren't youQuiet Man 09:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Quiet Man, how about quit fighting with M here and be quiet? Or better yet, you're not much of a quiet man at all who somehow loses his own temper very quick and easy. - I agree with Stealthghost. You're just gonna be hated by the rest of the wiki if you continue, especially if you flame at Stealthghost as well. You still haven't answered my question: "What's your first language?" Also, stop posting your messages in between my signature. It's kinda irritating to have to read trough. On a wiki, you post your messages after someone else's. Ah, I see. Then you really don't have the right to say my English is worse than yours, seeing as it's better anyways, and the fact that English isn't even your first language. In case you say something about English being my first language, it's not. It's my second language. No Subject Fine. Alright. I'd just be careful what you say around here, in case this ever happens again. Knock it off you two, this grammar fight will get you no where. Quiet Man, you have only contributed to the wiki for a few days, you need to edit here more and show me that following things: You're good at editing You're good with spelling/grammar You have to have basic knowledge of how a wiki template works And you must know how to deal with people rationally You made the 40,000th edit?!?!?!?!?? AWESOME! candhfan621